


Hey Brother

by DestinyMariaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Castiel, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyMariaWinchester/pseuds/DestinyMariaWinchester
Summary: Being the child of one of the greatest hunters in the world and an angel of the lord can have some deadly consequences as my older brother, William, and I are unfortunately going to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first ever fanfic on this sight with my new account, so forgive me if it's really bad. For a little back story, Destiny and William are about 10 and 14 in the story respectively. Now, grab your tissues, sit back, and enjoy. Featured song, "Hey Brother" by Avicii.

Thunder crashed above my head, and I sniffed lightly as I stared down at the ashes from the hunter's funeral we had just held. The slight weight was added to my shoulders, and I looked back into the green eyes of my dad.  
"Hey, kiddo," He whispered. I wiped away a few tears that had managed to slip down.  
"It's my fault, Dad... i-if I had just... but I didn't and now..." I choked out as more tears began to sting at my eyes.  
"I get it; it's always hard losing someone that close to you, but it isn't your fault for what happened." He replied, and I shook my head. I broke my gaze away from his as the memories of what had happened came flooding back...   
"Hurry up, Des, or we'll end up having to sit through one of Papa's lectures again!" William laughed as I sprinted to catch up with him. As I jumped at him we both fell to the ground laughing. A startlingly white grin decorated William's face, and his sky-blue eyes sparkled.  
"Well this looks interesting." Chuckled a voice. My dorky brother's grin widened as he got up and ran over to embrace his half-demon boyfriend. To say the least #Damiliam for Life. I heard a ringing laugh from behind them as the flash of a Polaroid camera went off.  
"Angelo, don't use up all of my film!" I whined. The younger half-demon gave me a devilish smirk as he waved the purple camera and picture in the air. Indignantly, I lept at him. Our brothers were too busy gazing into each other's eyes to even notice the two of us, my eyes glowing slightly and his black around the irises. The two of us smiled and burst out laughing.  
"Should we snap the two dingus love-birds out of it?" Angelo giggled as we both noticed how close our brothers were leaning. With a smirk of my own, I pushed the two of them together and closing the gap before yelling about an OTP.   
"You two are dead!" Damian yelled playfully. Angelo and I squealed and broke into a sprint as our brothers pursued us. All of a sudden, the two of us bumped into a solid body.  
"Watch where you're going." growled the voice of the stranger. Dark eyes, shrouded by shadows glared back at me that me, and I shrunk back. William pulled me to him, and murdered a few choice enochian curse words under his breath. Angelo sprinted to my side and gave me a comprehensive look. I smiled over at him.  
"Ange, don't look at me like that, you know that I would be able to gank anything that would try to hurt me like my dads would." I said as I fuffled his hair lightly.   
"You two should be shipped more than Will and I." Damian chuckled as he watched us. William rolled his eyes and lightly hit his arm. That night as William and I were making a tread to the place were we had agreed to meet our parents, the shadowy-eyed stranger approached us, and this time he was not alone, but there was a ginger haired woman with red eyes beside him.  
"Destiny, get back, now." William commanded. Before I could even question it, he shoved me behind him. My eyes widened as I saw that the black that surrounded the woman's eyes.   
"Looks like we finally found you, William Juan, interesting how we hadn't seen it sooner with that pretty little beacon standing next to you." The woman laughed.   
"Leave my sister out of this, Thana; she has no part in this battle." William snarled as he slid an angel blade from the sleeve of his leather jacket. I backed away as the thudding of two pairs of footsteps came towards us.  
"Shall I end this now, father?" Thana asked as she looked over at the man who simply nodded. Thana swiftly advanced on William, but his blocks were swifter than her slashes and stabs could ever be. A snarl was heard behind me, and I was pushed aside as Damian rushed into the action. I shivered as I allowed an angel blade slide into my hand, but my palm was so sweaty that it slipped from my shaky grasp. I picked up my blade again, and charged at the shadow-eyed man, but he grabbed me by the wrist and held me put. I struggled, but his grip on me wouldn't budge, but only grew tighter. The fiery burn of fear bubbled up in my throat, and I screamed, a shrill sound that pierced even to, I feel, Heaven and Hell. William looked my way, and as his sky-blue eyes met my own, I felt a rush of confidence and kicked the stranger hard in the stomach, and he released me; that's when I saw his eyes. They were bloody red as my father had told me Crowly's were.   
"Nemphilims should not play with dark things just as demons should not play with Winchesters least someone get hurt." Thana giggled. William and Angelo both screamed in horror as the cruel half-demon plunged her hand into Damian's chest and yanked out his heart. Angelo, who had been by my side the entire time, sprinted over to his fallen brother.  
"Damian..." William gasped as he held his lover close to him, frozen in shock with tears streaming down his face and Damian's blood soaking into his white shirt, "C'mon, Dami, you can't do this to me, you can't leave me like this." Thana advanced on him once more, but her father redirected her blade at Angelo.  
"Kill the spare." He said simply as he pulled out a blade of his own and moved towards William. My mind was reeling as I stood, heart torn between my best friend and my older brother. Both raised their blades. I heard my parents yell and run up. With a swift move, I lunged forward and knocked a blade out of a hand while the other plunged deep into its victim's awaiting, unguarded, grief-stricken heart, and tears streamed down my face.   
"Cas, get Destiny and Angelo to the bunker..." I heard my dad murmur to my papa before I was teleported to my room. All I saw in my vision was blinding red. Anger. Blood. The blood of my older brother on that demon's blade.  
"I-I..." I started, but my papa shushed me.  
"Rest, you've seen too much for such a small one." He soothed. I was about to retaliate, but heard sobbing from beside me and decided against it, "Stay with him, please, I must go help your father with the b-body." I shivered and nodded slightly, too broken to say another word. Early the next morning, we held a hunter's funeral for Damian and William. Angelo couldn't stay for when we burned the bodies, he broke down sobbing so my papa, who was on the verge of tears himself, took him back inside the bunker while I stayed with my dad. My dad's face was stoic, dark, emotionless. I knew that he had needed to burn people that he loved before, but this time was different, I could tell by the darkness in his eyes that he had never imagined that he would have to burn William. For a moment, I considered returning to the safety of my room, and pouring my emotions out in there, but I didn't. I couldn't. That night, I found myself outside again, under a sky grey with storm-clouds.Thunder crashed above my head, and I sniffed lightly as I stared down at the ashes from the hunter's funeral we had just held. The slight weight was added to my shoulders, and I looked back into the green eyes of my dad.  
"Hey, kiddo," He whispered. I wiped away a few tears that had managed to slip down.  
"It's my fault, Dad... i-if I had just... but I didn't and now..." I choked out as more tears began to sting at my eyes.  
"I get it; it's always hard losing someone that close to you, but it isn't your fault for what happened." He replied, and I shook my head. I broke my gaze away from his and began to fiddle with the sleeves of my jacket.  
"I could have saved them..." I choked as he pulled me into a tight embrace. Part of me knew what he was going to say next; it was like one of the inevitable truths in hunting, a truth that the whole family knew by now.  
"We can't save them all, Destiny..." He murmured as he gently stroked my hair. Later, as I lay down to sleep, I could have sworn that I heard a voice, still, soft, melodic, sweet, singing.  
"Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover  
Hey sister, know the water's sweet, but blood is thicker  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
Hey brother, do you still believe in one another  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."   
William's song... Our song...

"H-Hey brother," I just managed to get out before falling into a deep, dreamless, sleep.


End file.
